


I need some advice, Sarek.

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [98]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones has been having some weird dreams, and while those have stopped, something else is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need some advice, Sarek.

I need some advice, Sarek,  
As written by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

  

I need some advice, Sarek.

I've been having these weird dreams for some time now, and I've no idea if they're related to my bond with Spock or not. It seems like they would be, considering everything. I have no damned clue. The thing is, I can never remember them when I wake up. All I get is a strong feeling that Jim was in my head, and it's giving me the creeps. They aren't as bad as the ones I used to have. I know those came from Spock's end of the bond. I've been doing the mental exercises you told me about, which has helped. They went away completely when you changed your regimen with Jim.

But now I have this... new shit to deal with, Sarek. What do you make of it? Would Jim really be in my head? Or am I going nucking futs? Er.... that's fucking nuts.

-Len

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who's read so far and been respectful. As you may know by now, this is a form of therapy for me to write, and it's not been easy to do. Again, I thank those of you who have respected that and it's importance.


End file.
